


Fifteen Minutes

by morvish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morvish/pseuds/morvish
Summary: Lance loses Keith at the supermarket.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IntelligentAirhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntelligentAirhead/gifts).



> nanny the newfoundland is named after a character from 80s voltron who u should absolutely look up because wtf 80s voltron.
> 
> anyway, enjoy this mostly pointless domestic klance prompt for Air.

A tannoy voice drifted nasally overhead to let the customers know that there were only fifteen minutes of the shop being open left. _That’s fifteen minutes._

“Yeah, yeah,” muttered Lance, as he handled a plastic bag of candy in one hand. He didn’t particularly like the smooth and crackling plastic, but he enjoyed feeling the lumpy weight of the candy inside. He turned to Keith, candy still in hand, folding over his fingers slightly. “Hey Keith,” he said, and the candy made a break for it, the weight of the lumps collapsing out of his fist altogether.

“Lance,” said Keith disparagingly. “That’s the fifth thing you’ve dropped. Stop picking things up if you’re not going to buy them.”

Lance tsked as he bent down to pick the packet back up, basket banging painfully into his hip.

“Ow,” he muttered. He noticed Keith roll his eyes, but Lance could see that soft look in his eyes that told him he actually found it endearing – Lance’s favourite Keith mood. It meant he was being annoying at the perfect velocity. He made a mental note that shopping basket hijinks fell into that category. Or maybe it was general store clumsiness. He would have to test it next time they went together. “I was picking these up because I was going to get them actually.”

He hadn’t been.

“Yeah, OK,” said Keith, a sharp tang of sarcasm in his words. He smirked happily.

“Glad you agree,” said Lance, deliberately misunderstanding his boyfriend, and decidedly plopping the candy into the basket. “It’s nearly Halloween anyway.”

A small smile grew on Keith’s face.

“Like that’ll last till Halloween,” he said, crossing his arms. Lance could tell he was getting bored of standing around. He looked slightly antsy, checking the till every few seconds.

“You’re right,” said Lance, turning round to wander down the aisle some more. “You’ll probably finish it within a day.”

“Lance,” came the familiarly deadpan response.

Lance chuckled to himself, going to pick up a pack of cookies. He squeezed it thoughtfully, humming along to the music that was playing tinnily through the speakers.

“Hey Keith,” he said, throwing his words over his shoulder rather than actually looking. “Do you think we can have candy and cookies in the flat at the same time? Like, I’m not saying that it would be bad for us to eat that much, I’m just worried that – you know, Nanny might go nuts if we bring back too many sugary goods. She’ll think they’re all for her.” Lance always blamed their Newfoundland when he ate Keith’s favourite foods.

He got no response though.

“Keith?” Lance stood up, still clutching the cookies.

The aisle was empty but for a middle aged man in a suit who looked embarrassedly disgruntled when they made accidental eye contact.

Lance furrowed his brow.

He wandered round into the next aisle.

“Keith?” he mumbled at the empty aisle.

He wandered down it. They had already gone through this aisle so Keith obviously wouldn’t be down there. His brow furrowed further.

He hurried down the next aisle. Still no Keith. Keith wouldn’t just _leave_ without saying anything.

There was a rising agitation in his throat.

“Where are you?” he muttered under his breath. He could feel hot licks of panic brushing against the back of his neck.

As he hurried down the next aisle, he was dimly aware that it was silly to get worried about losing someone in the supermarket – but the building was huge. The neatly structured aisles somehow seemed to go on forever now. He was desperately trying to think of a strategy that would mean he’d cover as much of the store as quickly as possible, but strategies began overlapping in his mind and he realised he was beginning to run in circles.

“Keith!” he shouted, louder than he had been.

He jumped out of skin when what felt like God’s voice responded with a metallic, ringing voice, “The store will be closing in five minutes.”

Lance dragged a hand down his face.

What if he didn’t find Keith in time? What if Keith was trapped under a knocked over pyramid of soup tins or something? What if he was looking for Lance and they were both going to get locked in?

“Urgh,” he muttered to himself, as he shuffled along the central aisle of the store, realising just how tired he was. Lance realised he was heading towards the customer service desk.

Still checking every aisle he passed by, to no avail, he decided that was the next port to call. At the desk, a miserable looking employee offered him half a smile. For 11pm at night, Lance figured that was somewhat impressive.

He rested his hand nervously on the desk, tapping the tune he’d been humming earlier out with his knuckles. The employee raised an eyebrow.

“Can I help?” they asked, looking somewhat concerned.

Lance let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding in. He didn’t have any energy to try his usual bantering approach to strangers.

“Can I make an announcement?” he asked urgently.

The employee’s face creased in bemusement. “Well, I mean, we’re about to close, dude.”

“Please.”

They shrugged. “Well, sure, I guess so. What do you want?”

“I’m looking for my Keith – a Keith. Keith Kogane. I’ve lost him.”

They looked at him sceptically again before pulling the microphone towards them, and asking for “some guy’s Keith, Keith Kogane.”

Lance pulled his lips back in the suggestion of a smile, and laid his hand flat on the desk now, leaning his hip against it. The employee looked at him awkwardly, before sidling away to do something away from Lance. Lance didn’t blame them. He began tapping his palm against the desk in the same rhythm as before.

There was no Keith.

The employee had slipped back over.

“Hey, dude, I don’t think your Keith is in here. We kind of need to shut now so…”

They didn’t finish their sentence but Lance got the hint.

He made his miserable way to the checkout, his mind whirring too much to pay attention to what he was doing, or the cost. When he paid, the cashier handed him back more than half what he had given her. He gave her what he hoped was at least a winning-ish smile, and headed back outside.

The night was a bitter one. Fall was setting in fast. Lance breathed in as he headed towards the truck, arms laden with shopping bags. He guessed he’d just have to wait for Keith, and hope he’d turn up at the truck eventually. At least he had the keys.

He nipped round a car to see the truck, with a very cold Keith standing next to it.

“Keith!” he shouted in relief.

Keith glared at him.

“Where have you been?” he cried, teeth chattering, hugging his crossed arms closer to himself.

Lance swung an arm around his frozen boyfriend.

“Where have I been?” he repeated accusatorily, rubbing a hand up and down Keith’s arm, providing some much needed warmth.

“I told you I was going to wait by the truck since they were about to shut up,” Keith said into Lance’s shoulder.

Lance huffed a chuckle. “Guess I didn’t hear you.”

Keith shivered violently.

“Open the damn truck, Lance.”

“Right, yeah. Okey dokey.”


End file.
